Ritsuka
Ritsuka (リツカ) is an who has a soft, gentle voice and a good upper register. She started uploading in early 2008, and her first breakout cover was of "Roshin Yuukai", with almost 2.7 million views as of June 2012. She often does collaborations with Mitani Nana, as the two are known to be close friends and have even released a CD together. Ritsuka is a part of a band called Quee with PENGUINS PROJECT (known for Chocolate Train) and Aki. She also writes songs for Quee. She sang ~ Halloween Wedding ~, the opening for 24-Ji no Kane to Cinderella ~ Halloween Wedding ~, a game developed by QuinRose. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Quee Quee (Vocals & Song) with PENGUINS PROJECT (Song) and Aki (Illustrator) # (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Change (Released on May 09, 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # The Waltz of Anomalies (Nanou's album) (Released on September 28, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) List of covered songs -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "*Hello, Planet." (2009.12.14) # "Bokura no 16bit warz" (2009.12.25) # "(touhou) Enma-sama kowai" (2009.12.27) # "celluloid" (2010.01.28) # "Sora to Bazu" (2010.03.07) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuutsu" (2010.03.20) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.25) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchou" (2010.05.09) # "stray girl in her lenses" (2010.06.01) # "Kessen Toujitsu" (2010.07.07) # "GO! GO! Senkyo" (2010.07.10) # "Scissorhands" (2010.08.14) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2010.08.24) # "Bokura no Uta (Vocaloid Medley)" (2010.09.10) # "Hello/How are you" (2010.10.10) # "Renai Tokkyu" (2010.12.19) # "honey & clover club" (2011.01.03) # "Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru" (2011.01.04) # "Time Machine" (2011.02.12) # "Popopopon" (2011.03.22) # "Mami-san no Theme" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica insert song) (2011.04.25) # "Haato wa Mangekyou" (2011.05.02) # "Shoushuu Chikara" (2011.05.04) # "Matryoshka" (2011.05.26) # "Melancholic" (2011.06.14) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.25) # "Vocaloid Acoustic Guitar Medley" (2011.07.15) # "Miracle Paint" (2011.09.03) # "Luminous Point" (2011.11.11) # "Sweet Float Apartment" (2011.11.10) # "Ohayou" (HUNTERxHUNTER OP) (2011.11.19) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2011.11.26) # "PONPONPON" -arrange ver.- (2012.01.01) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ritsuka and clear (2012.01.03) # "Keikaku Toshi" (2012.01.19) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat.　Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2012.01.21) # "Sakura Song" (2012.03.03) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.03.15) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Acoustic guitar arrange- (2012.04.24) # "Astrotrooper" (2012.04.29) # "Bad Apple!!" (2012.05.27) # "CM Song Arrange" (2012.06.05) # "Suzushiku naru Douyou Medley" (2012.07.15) # "Nekomimi Switch" (2012.07.16) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.08.31) # "Lost and Found" (2012.09.05) # "Tokyou Dennou Tamtei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, and Ten (2012.10.16) # "Motto☆Hade ni ne" (Kannagi OP) (2012.11.28) # "Animesong Medley" (2013.01.14)}} List of original songs (Incomplete) (Gift to the Elderly) (Original) (2012.12.21) # "On The Road" (2013.02.10)}} Commercially featured works *"~ Halloween Wedding ~" **Opening for the game 24-Ji no Kane to Cinderella ~ Halloween Wedding ~ **Released on February 23, 2012 Discography Gallery Trivia * She is currently studying English. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Mixi * Facebook * YouTube * Quee Quee Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Update NND links